<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milkshake by JustMegs24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159349">Milkshake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMegs24/pseuds/JustMegs24'>JustMegs24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, College, Diners, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, More angst, is it sastiel? samstiel?, present day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMegs24/pseuds/JustMegs24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak worked at a popular California diner, Chuck's. After working for some time, a regular customer came in once, maybe twice a week, Sam Winchester. What Castiel thought was just because of the good food and incredible milkshakes, turned into more than even he could imagine. </p><p>"What can I get you?"</p><p>"Chocolate milkshake, extra whipped cream, no cherry."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy! more notes at the bottom!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Thursday, May 24th, 2:55pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The late May weather was always nice, the passenger of the 2015 Camry thought as they rolled their window down. Traffic today was not the best this time of day. Even more so, they were already late for work, due to their lovely driver. The car came to an increasingly slow stop, the driver pulled their phone out, sending a quick text to a familiar group chat between them and the passenger. “Anael, will you not text and drive?” the passenger asked. </p><p> </p><p>The driver, Anael, swept her bright red hair out of her face as she looked over. She set her phone down, letting out a huff. “We’re at a red light baby brother, chill out. Besides, I wouldn’t even <em> have </em>to drive you if you just got your-”</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em> not </em> getting my license. I could walk but then I would be even more late to work and- shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Cas?” Anael asked, concerned. This was not the first time she had to drive Cas to work. The two siblings had this conversation all the time. Cas, or Castiel would always bicker back to his older sister, who while she complained, did like the time they spent together.</p><p> </p><p>“My manager. He-he put himself down for vacation all next week and I got put on doubles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cas, you really should quit. Is this because you’re going to be five minutes late?”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel looked up, let out a sigh, “Yes, it is. I hate him. I’d quit if my friends weren’t favorites there though. I can’t abandon them.” Castiel’s two good friends, Inias Moran and Mick Davies just happened to work with him. The three of them worked at a local diner, Chuck’s for something to do while they took a gap year between high school and college. As that year drew to a close, the three would be separated. Mick had already been accepted somewhere in England, King’s College. “Plus, I like the customers, especially the regulars.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cas, I care about you and that’s why I’m saying this, quit, find something. Or come work with me! The office is always looking for new desk people and you’re great with talking!”</p><p> </p><p>“Anael, I love you but no. This is just a means to an end right now. I-” Castiel trailed off, even he was not quite sure where he was going with his sentence. “I haven’t even been accepted yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you haven’t and that’s okay! Stanford would be stupid to not accept you into their english program! I saw Inias got accepted there too!”</p><p> </p><p>“He-what?” Castiel was confused, why would his older sister know of his best friend’s college acceptance before he did. Why didn’t Inias tell <em> him? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh-right, he was going to surprise you today. Just um, act surprised if he tells you!” The conversation quickly fizzled out, Castiel staring out the window for the next however long it took to get to work. He didn’t say goodbye to Anael, who waved vigorously trying to embarrass him. As Castiel clocked in, Inias was quick by his side, ready to express his excitement about college. Castiel acted surprised, Inias was happy. </p><p> </p><p>Their shift egged on slowly, the only real excitement was their manager dropping a plate in front of some snooty redhead. Inias could be heard laughing from the kitchen while Mick got yelled at to clean up the mess. Castiel bit back a smile, careful not to make matters worse with the man. That was when the bell rang. Four young adults came bustling into the diner. The hostess, Kelly Kline, another good friend of Castiel's, took them to their table. The table in question, right in Castiel’s section. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! 2 o’clock!” Inias yelled from the kitchen counter. He was paying close attention to Castiel as he somehow got lost in his thoughts. Castiel looked up, <em> Sam Winchester. </em> </p><p> </p><p>His friends teased him, constantly being on the verge of an accidental outing to Sam. It was crazy, Castiel had a crush on some guy who, right now seemed very occupied with a girl. <em> He’s straight, great. </em> Sam was also joined by another man and a girl. Castiel recognized the other man as Dean Winchester, Sam’s brother. In the moment though, all Castiel could think about was how every week the boy came in ordering a chocolate milkshake, extra whip cream, no cherry. </p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded with a grin towards Castiel’s direction. Castiel avoided eye contact with Sam,  looking over at Inias with a quick glance, worry spread across his face. “You’ll be fine, love,” Inias mouthed, as a burger sat burning in front of him. Inias would have to redo that, Castiel thought. </p><p> </p><p>“Inias! Can you not smell that? What-” Mick yelled, scrunching his face in disgust. “Oh come on man! That’s my order! Redo that shit!” The two ignored Castiel after this, just like the customers did as he made his way to the table. He caught Kelly’s eye, who gave him a small smile. Castiel smiled back. He wasn’t going to be rude. </p><p> </p><p>“Inias is right, you’re fine,” Castiel murmured to himself. “You’re fine-hey, what can I get you all?” This was it, he was at their table, pen and paper at ready for their order.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey blue eyes,” Dean greeted, a lopsided smile spread across his face. The sun shone in on their table, which illuminated the man’s freckles. “I’ll take a burger, extra onions please.” The girls then ordered, the one seemed a little too friendly with Sam. <em> Great, he’s in love with her.   </em></p><p> </p><p>“Fries for me,” Sam started. Castiel looked up, confused. “And a chocolate milkshake, extra whipped cream, no cherry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it, thank you,” Castiel replied with a smile. He made his way back to Inias in the kitchen, ready to give him the Winchesters’ order. “I’m hopeless-“</p><p> </p><p>“-ly in love with him? Yeah, we know.,” Inias finished the sentence. Castiel grimaced. He hated when Inias did this but couldn’t help that his best friend was right.</p><p> </p><p>“Inias, I’m serious! He's on a double date! Why’d I choose to fall for a guy who’s <em> taken </em>?” Castiel sighed, leaning on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Cas, bud, there’s others out there!” </p><p> </p><p>Mick came strolling through the kitchen doors again, clearly overhearing the conversation. He was holding a dirty milkshake glass.  “Your man has a girl? Sorry,” He said, “but hey! Inias is right! There are others out there!” Mick was quick to wink. Castiel knew he liked him, but it would never work out, not even for a week. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! I don’t want someone else-”</p><p> </p><p>“Then go back out there and give them their food! It’s done,” Inias pushed their friend out the door and back into the lobby. “Good luck!” Castiel did so, hopelessly in love with a boy who was taken, and so out of his league. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Called Off Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the very late update! i started a new job recently, plus i have been applying for graduate school! i haven't gotten around to writing chapter 3, hopefully it will be longer! Im going to try to keep it in Sam's pov for continuity purposes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Friday, May 25th, 2:35pm </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eileen had come around for a small hang out while Dean and his friend Bobby were out. Sam had to admit, Eileen was attractive, but she was so independent and definitely not looking for romance, their relationship could never progress. Besides, Sam just happen to have his eyes on someone else. A knock was heard some where Sam couldn't quite put his finger on, then a voice echoed through his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to pay attention to what I’m saying or are you going to stay in dreamland?” Eileen asked, pulling Sam back to reality. He looked up, confused. “You were daydreaming.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was? Sorry,” Sam apologized, giving her a genuine half smile. “I don’t mean to be distracted, it’s just that-“</p><p> </p><p>“That we didn’t get milkshakes today and you’re out of routine?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little something like that.” Sam got up from the table, grabbing his glass. “Do you want any more water?” He went to the kitchen, which was connected to the dinning room, where they were sat. The house was fairly open concept, the only big separators of the first floor was that of the entrance, the bathroom and laundry room. The walls were painted a light blue, which reflected all and any sort of light during the day, making the room sometimes impossibly too bright. Sam liked it here, more than he did the Winchester's old family house. Dean and him and had bought it not too long ago, with the help of Bobby Singer, an old family friend. </p><p> </p><p>From the table, Sam could hear Eileen say, “no, I think I’ll head out. It was nice still hanging out, although milkshakes are a way better edition.” They both laughed, she was right. Sam didn’t go get his usual shake because the one person he actually liked there just happened to be sick. Once he returned to where she was sat, they said their goodbyes. Sam was alone again, so he pulled his phone out, scrolled through Twitter, liked a few tweets and before he knew it, a few hours went by.</p><p> </p><p>A while after Eileen left, Sam heard the front door open, presumably Dean and Benny were back home. The two were undoubtedly spending more time and their whole group could tell something was stirring between them. “Sammy! Come get your shit!” Dean yelled, Sam getting up from where he sat, he never really did leave the dining table. Realizing his back was sore from sitting the uncomfortable wooden chair, Sam cracked his back before standing in front of Dean and his friend.</p><p>“What’s up?” Sam asked, greeting his brother. Him and Benny exchanged a quick head nod before the older boy went off to use the bathroom.  Sam noticed the to go cup in Dean's hand, making a mental note that his brother must have gone with Benny.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that waiter guy you like, wasn’t at the diner today.” Sam met his brother's eyes, a wide grin spread across the older one’s face. “One of his coworkers told me he was sick.” Confused, as to why Dean was smiling, Sam's face scrunched up. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I hope he feels better-“ Sam noted. It’s not like he didn’t already know this. The two had recently just followed each other on social media. It took Sam by surprise but oddly it was comforting at the same time. Something in him even made him reply to a post, which the two exchanged a couple of flirtations words, but who knows what the boy was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is funny because one of the cooks there said you must have already known? Sam what’s up?” Dean’s eyes widen in amusement knowing he’s got Sam trapped. He honestly did not want to tell his brother anything about this particular boy, considering it most likely would never happen. Besides, he didn't even know if the other boy was into boys like Sam was. </p><p> </p><p>Sam stumbled over his word but ultimately got out, “Nothing. Dean, nothing.” Sam looked away, rubbing his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Dean obviously wasn’t going to take this for an answer, as he pushed further, “tell me, Sammy, you know I’m going to to find out eventually. And when I do find out, you'll never hear the end of it-“</p><p> </p><p>Sam finally gave in, “yeah Dean, I like him! Okay? Happy. I knew he wasn’t going to be there but god-will you let it go?” The question had an obvious answer, one Sam knew all too well. Dean simply wouldn't let anything go, even if it was just a small thing like a missing paper clip. "Besides, I would never hear the end of it even if I never told you that."</p><p> </p><p>“My baby brother has a crush! It’s cute! So no, I won’t ‘let it go,” Dean teased, shoving the boy’s shoulder. "And you're right, I wouldn't shut up about it, so thank you for telling me.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean-“ Sam sighed in response, his brother laughing. "I'm being serious!"</p><p> </p><p>“Sam. Talk to him!" Dean clapped a hand to Sam's shoulder. Benny had finally returned, standing besides Dean, maybe a little too close. "You clearly knew he wasn’t going to be in, which means you have a way to talk to him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah-but I-“ Sam hesitated. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He wanted to throw up, hide, anything to get out of this conversation. It wasn’t everyday he confided in Dean, who rarely confided in Sam. They didn’t do this often. "I don't know Dean, what if he doesn't like me? Or he just doesn't like guys at all?" </p><p> </p><p>“Talk. To. Him. You never know until you do!" Dean advised. Sam noticed Benny looking at Dean, as the boy said this. Wondering if Dean had ever talked to his best friend about his own feelings, Sam had to make sure his brother got the same message. “Benny and I are uh heading out again-you take care? Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Have fun,” Sam smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh we will" Benny finally spoke up, "And your brother is right, jus talk to the guy, you got nothing to lose." </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Benny, I got it." Benny nodded, dismissed himself to go and start the car, even though it wasn't too terribly hot out. Even it being late May, everyone had begun to question the weather and when it was going to start getting warmer out. </p><p>Once Benny was out of earshot, Sam spoke up, “and Dean, talk to him." Dean scrunched his brow in confusion, but it went away as quickly as it formed on his face. He knew what Sam meant. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean," Dean clearly lied. With that comment and a quick hug goodbye, Dean was back out of the house, leaving Sam alone with the thought of having to actually talk to the guy he liked. Outside, Sam could hear Dean and Benny's obnoxiously loud laughs. He didn’t know what his brother had told his best friend but whatever it was, Benny found it amusing. However, Sam knew Dean was right, he had to talk to Castiel. </p><p> </p><p>He just had to find out more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So samcas au? huh? pretty cool. I know they aren't the most popular ship on here but I wanted to add my own work. I also know this was short but i promise the chapters will get longer. im also thinking of switching off povs, so obv this was cas, next will be sam.<br/>This originally started on my twitter as a social media au, however, i sucked at updating so i moved it here to become a full au! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I'm currently working on the second chapter as we speak.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>